Ai Love Yuu
by Tofunyann
Summary: Kayaknya ... aku suka kamu. YuuAi. BL.


**Ai Love Yuu**

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou. | Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei.

 **WARNINGS** : AU. Crossover. Boys x Boys. Maybe OOC. Kumpulan Headcanon menjalar, sayang bila tak dilepaskan *ketimbun*xD

.

.

* * *

"Makan, yuk?"

Dia menoleh ringan, mengalihkan padangannya dari taburan bintang di langit sana. Dia hanya diam, seraya mengembangkan lengkung kecil pada bibirnya. Ah. Foto itu lagi. Kai Toshiki lagi?

Robek. Hingga potongan terkecil.

Aku terdiam menatap jemari Aichi mengoyak lembar foto itu dan menerbangkan potongannya ke luar jendela.

"Aichi?"

Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghambur memelukku.

.

.

Kukira aku akan selamanya mikirin dia. Terbayang oleh sosoknya yang melintasi benak setiap waktu.

Hari ini ... berbeda. Aku nggak lagi memikirkannya sesering dulu. Ada bayangan lain yang merangsek masuk, menggantikan Kai-kun.

 _Dia._

"Aichi, ada apa?" tanyanya, masih dalam balutan celemek.

* * *

Aichi jadi beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia lebih sering melamun, apalagi kalau kutinggal sendirian.

"Aichi?"

"Eeh—i-iyaa?"

Dia juga jadi lebih sering memerah.

.

.

Tolong jangan ngerjain aku. Tolong jangan bikin aku kurang nyantai. Tolong jangan buat jantungku lompat-lompat. Tolong. Jangan buat aku ... Uuuhk.

Aku komat-kamit.

"Yuuma awaas, tidur di sofa sanaa!"

"Aku malas jalan ke sofa, Aichi. Numpang tidur di pahamu bukan dosa, kan?"

* * *

Hari ini kami piknik ke laut. Setelah pusing dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus dan mata kuliah, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa menghibur diri . Aku dan Aichi memutuskan untuk main bola dan berenang, tanpa kutahu akan ada dua tragedi setelahnya.

Pertama; celanaku hanyut di laut. Aku telanjang bulat. Catatan untukku, jangan terlalu lebay bergerak kalau sedang pakai celana renang agak longgar.

Kedua; Aichi pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

.

.

Sendou Aichi di sini, baru saja menyadari dua kebodohannya.

Pertama; berada di samping Isogai Yuuma, bagaimana pun situasinya.

Kedua; Fantasi _anu_ yang tanpa sadar lewat terus.

Celana renang Yuuma hanyut. _One hit kill. 6 damage._

* * *

6 Juni.

Sebentar lagi bahkan akan berganti menjadi 7 Juni. Aku memacu kakiku, cepat-cepat. Aku kelewat sibuk kerja sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa ini 6 Juni. Terima kasih untuk jadwal pergantian shift.

"Aichi, selamat ulang tah—

Dia di sana, tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

"Aichi ...," aku mendekat, seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Dia menggeliat pelan, sepertinya pulas sekali. Kuselimuti dia, sebelum mencium pelan bibirnya.

.

.

13 November.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuma."

Kuberikan sebuah kado untuknya. Satu setel _sweater_ dan celana panjang dengan warna pastel. Dia tampak senang ketika menerima dan langsung mencoba memakainya.

Apa dia tahu? aku juga beli satu lagi, dengan model yang hampir serupa.

Untukku.

* * *

"Kamu kenapa, sih, aneh belakangan ini," aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tembak langsung. "Lagi jatuh cinta, ya? Sama siapa, tuh? Ishida?"

"Yuuma bodooooh!"

"Loh?"

.

.

"Aichi ... aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah."

"Siapa bilang kamu punya salah? Nggak ada."

"Plis."

"Serius."

"Kalau gitu ... bisa tolong turun dari perutku? Aku harus kerja sambilan."

* * *

Aichi belum pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih kamar. Dia pasti senang ketika mendapati seluruh sudut ruangan sudah bersih.

Lagi-lagi dia menaruh _deck_ kartunya sembarangan. Aku berniat menyimpannya di dalam laci mejanya, tapi begitu kubuka, aku menemukan satu foto di sana.

Itu foto kami berdua di _Butler Cafe_. Aichi datang dan memesanku sebagai _butler_. Servis terakhir adalah foto bersama. Kami berdua berdekatan, lalu memotret dari sudut atas.

lalu, kenapa Aichi memasang pigura pada foto ini, tapi malah nggak dipajang?

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Mata kuliah hari ini cukup berat. Badanku letih. Belum sempat aku menghempaskan badan, aku tertegun ketika foto di _Butler Cafe_ itu terpajang di atas meja.

"Yu-Yuuma—apa yang kamu lakukaan?" aku panik. Heran, dia malah masih bisa santai sambil minum teh di sofa.

"Sayang, kan, udah dipigura, tapi nggak dipajang?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin lebih baik aku pura-pura mati.

* * *

"Ada apa, sih, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba lari?"

Yuuma mengurung tubuh Aichi di antara kedua lengan dan tembok. _Kabedon_ , ceritanya.

 _Bugh!_

Dan Sendou Aichi lolos dengan melayangkan tinju mentah pada perut Isogai Yuuma.

"Seriuuus, aku punya salah apaaaa?"

"Nggak ada salah, kok, Yuumaaa!"

Gitu aja, terus sampai lebaran haji tahun depan.

.

* * *

 **Harusnya sih, Endless.**

* * *

.

Haaay xDD Pas ngebeta aku lagi _moodswing_ , ga tau kenapa :'( ini kutulis dalam rangka melepaskan _headcanon_. Kayaknya lucu juga kalo mereka dibawa ke nuansa kocak begini xDD Selamat ya, Aichi. Sudah _Move-on_ , walau sekarang jadinya _one sided_ #krik gapapa, aku suka *ketjup*


End file.
